1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zirconia sintered body having an excellent translucence giving improved light transmittance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the translucent zirconia sintered body, a sintered body of the ZrO.sub.2 -Y.sub.2 O.sub.3 system and a sintered body of the ZrO.sub.2 -CaO system are reported in Journal of the American Ceramic Society, 50, page 532 (1967) and Journal of Less-Common Metals, 13, page 530 (1967), respectively. However, the light transmittance of each of these sintered bodies is about 10% and they cannot be regarded as truly translucent materials.